The Best Art
by Kick-arse Hero
Summary: Kiku was just a lonely student who needed someone to love. He then draws a beautiful figure of a man, but it seemed that he began to grow quite fond of his work. But what is he thinking, it's just a two-dimensional work right? GiriPan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, because if I did, France would have a mustache. No one would like that, right? But apparently, I would.

A/N: Guten Tag! I just got this after listening to Hello/How Are You by Hatsune Miku. You should check it out and the translation as well. I'm actually in isolation like Japan because I'm lonely and I have no one to talk to… So, this was made for my totally awesome friend who helped me with this story. Please enjoy!

Warnings: There is slight FrUKUS and AusHun, but only a little. The main pairing here is GiriPan of course! Other than that, nothing at all!

* * *

=:-The Best Art -:=

_One-shot_

* * *

Kiku walked down the hall as he looked at everyone talking to each other. He saw their joyful faces as they spoke, which made Kiku smile slightly which could only be seen if you squint. But after a while, he began to show a blank face as he went back to his house, which was near his school.

This was Kiku Honda. He's quite lonely, but he has a small amount of friends as well. One of his friends were Alfred F. Jones, his American friend who keeps borrowing his video games and never returns them. Then there was Elizabeta Hedervary, his fellow yaoi-fan who was from Hungary, but she always tells her to just call her 'Eliza' instead of using too much honorifics. They did make him a bit less lonely, but it wasn't really enough.

Kiku just wanted love. Not friend like love, romance-type love. Even Alfred was lucky enough to get into a Threesome with Arthur and Francis, and poor Arthur was the one being fought over. But Kiku was just waiting for the right one, and it wasn't like Hatsune Miku would come out of nowhere and date him right?

But beside this, Kiku was quite the smart one, knowing when to speak or not and very polite as well. He was also the gifted artist, often getting high scores in his art classes. Everyone would die to have him as their partner in art class, especially for drawing. Kiku doesn't really mind the attention but sometimes it disturbs him when he wants peace. He just really wants the calm type, who was quiet and understanding.

Let's skip this Biography and go to the present now. Kiku opened the door to his house and removed his shoes as he entered. He dropped his bag and sat down at a chair and gave a sigh as he picked up his cat, Pochi.

"How are you today Pochi?" He asked his cat while scratching its ears.

Pochi gave a small purr in response. Kiku gave a small smile again and put Pochi down then went to get his bag.

"It's so calm" he whispered "I wish school was somehow like this…" He wished as he got his notebook and went to the small table in the middle of the room to begin studying.

After nearly an hour of studying and homework, he finally finished his work at began to rest. He checked the time; 4:35 pm. He had enough time to either watch some anime or finish that doujinshi Eliza requested from him.

He looked out the small window and saw the children playing outside, couples walking hand in hand making him slightly jealous. But he gave a light smile when he saw an old couple as well, they gave smiles which were somehow hard to see, yet he could sense that they're happy together.

'It's a small world; it would be easier to find that person right?' Kiku though as he saw the elderly couple walk away together. Then it hit him, the word 'world' gave him an idea. "Maybe the doujinshi could be themed 'Around the World'…" Kiku mumbled then he heard someone respond outside.

"That's a good idea, Kiku!" Elizabeta yelled from outside his window.

"E-Eliza-san!" He immediately stood up and gave a bow. "What are you doing there?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm waiting for Roderich!" She replied and gave a smile. "Come on, Kiku! Stop with the honorifics, we're friends anyways aren't we?"

"Gomenasai Eliza." He bowed again politely. "I really can't help it…"

"It's okay Kiku; you don't need to apolo- oh, Roderich's here! See you tomorrow Kiku!" Elizabeta waved at him as she ran to the Austrian.

He waved at her slowly then when she was gone, he went straight to his room to begin the doujinshi. He picked up around twenty type-writing papers, pencils, an eraser and inking pens and placed them on his study table. He turned on his lamp and began to think of a way to start the doujinshi.

"Hmm..." Kiku pondered for a moment "Maybe Eliza won't mind if I do the doujin tomorrow..." He said as he began to sketch lightly to make the shape of the face, carefully curving the lines to form the circle.

After drawing a circle and the cross guide line, he drew the chin of his character, slightly sharp but he gave the cheeks slight curves, giving effect on the outcome of the chin.

Kiku looked at what he did so far and gave a small smile once again. It seemed that he was improving quite a bit ever since Eliza asked him for fan-art.

He then moved on with the hair. He drew a light curved line for a guide to the bangs. After that he started drawing slanted lines on the top, trying to make messy hair. It took him two minutes to do it but he managed to make messy hair through mostly slanted lines and curved lines as well to show the shape of the head. He seemed impressed with what he was doing so he had more determination in drawing so he continued.

He then started with the facial features. He started with the eyes, drawing small lashes to make it slightly realistic and giving it a look as if the character was sleepy.

Next, he did the eyebrows. Lightly drawing them to match the sleepy look on his character with mere curved lines, then he drew small strokes on the lines he made earlier to make it, once again, realistic.

Kiku then moved on to the nose. He imagined his character to have a European heritage so he tried to make the nose a bit pointy like how he pictured them as. It didn't really fit him so he just settled with a regular Asian nose.

Next was the mouth. Similar to the eyes, he made the mouth closed with a small frown, just a small one. But it was better described as emotionless like his current feeling at the present.

After drawing the body, arms and such, Kiku finally took a break and began to check the time again; 7:23 pm. He spent nearly 3 hours on a drawing of a man. He began to check his work, it just really looks perfect. The eyes, the messy hair, the daze as if he was going to sleep in a few seconds, it was really perfect. It was like he could just…

"NO!" Kiku suddenly yelled as he stood up his chair "I am NOT in love with a drawing!" He yelled again while shaking his head left to right.

He paused for a while, deep in thought. Then slumped on his chair again and gave a sigh.

"He just looks perfect…" Kiku said as he touched his drawing again. "What am I doing, you're just two-dimensional. You can't just live…" He said.

He looked at the drawing again and stood up.

"But I guess I'll finish you tomorrow after school…" He said as he went to prepare himself dinner. "Good night, Heracles…" He said as he closed the door, with a slight smile on his face. And he thought: 'Heracles, that's nice…'

* * *

A/N: I made Japan a bit OOC… I was actually planning to make this a chapter story but that will depend on you guys. Should I continue or not? Reply in reviews please?

Don't go in Isolation without cookies,

_Kick-arse Hero_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia because Potato. You have a problem with that? |:T

A/N: GUYS, TOO MUCH LOVE. TOO MUCH! I love you guys, so I'm continuing! Thanks for the support, it really means a lot. Well, even if it was only six reviews it meant a lot… But it doesn't matter, thanks again! :D

Warnings: Eh, none…

* * *

=:-The Best Art-:=

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Kiku woke up early the next day; 4:30 am to be more precise. Since he and Pochi were the only ones living there, he had to carry all the duties in his home. He had to make breakfast, his own lunch for school, feed his cat, feed the fishes in the Koi pond, fix his school bag, etc. His parents were hardly at home; only visiting twice a month because of their jobs which then resulted to him doing all the chores and of course, him being lonelier.

But this time, he had another reason why he woke up; he decided to color 'Heracles'. He knew that he could have done it after school, but he just can't resist. A good drawing should have good coloring right? Plus, five in the morning is peaceful and tranquil.

Kiku sighed as he finally finished his lunch box: two rice balls, some salmon and sushi, a simple Japanese lunch. He then wrapped it up in a cloth embellished with a Japanese flag and put it near his school bag. As he unknotted his apron, he checked the time; 5:24.

'School will start at 7:30…' Kiku thought for a while 'Maybe I could start coloring him now? I may finish around 6:30, and I could go by then.'

As he finally decided, he went straight to his room and brought out his set of coloring pencils and 'Heracles' too. He quickly sat down and began to brainstorm on some colors he could use on his drawing. After a few minutes of thinking, he jotted up and began so snipe away the needed colors; all the shades of brown, flesh, white, gray, three shades of green, and lastly black.

It took him a while to finish the hair, and just when he was about to finish coloring the hair, his phone suddenly rang. Kiku was obviously surprised, which then resulted to make a small curl on Heracles' head while he was coloring. He immediately went off his chair to get his phone, to see a text message from Elizabeta.

_Good morning everyone! Except for you Gilbert… See you in school, and Kiku, remember about our meeting later! ;3  
-Group Message-_

Kiku gave a sigh once again, it was normal for Eliza to send a morning message through text, but Kiku was disappointed on what happened to Heracles. But for some reason, it fit him quite well… Kiku observed his drawing again. Well, he was going for a sleepy look and the curl seemed to be in the right place. But for some reason, Kiku picked up his colored pencil and drew a mirroring curl on the other side of the first one made previously.

"Perfect…" He said giving a small smile again. He once again, checked the time which read 5:33. "I have no time to lose; I better finish this quickly…" He said again as he began to work once again.

* * *

_**Time skip to school…**_

Kiku ran down the hall, passing everyone in there without a problem. He wasn't late, but he forgot he had a meeting with Elizabeta. Why did he forget? Of course it had something to do with Heracles!

"Kiku!" Elizabeta called him "Why were you late?" she said with a disappointed look.

"Gomenasai Elizabeta-san…" Kiku said apologetically "But I was busy with drawing-" He then continued but was cut off be Eliza.

"Oh! You've been doing the doujin already?I wanna see!" She said excitedly as she pounced on Kiku's school bag and rummaged through the poor Japanese man.

"Wait, Eliza-san! I'm not done with what I was say-" Kiku tried stopping her but it didn't seem to work when she cut him off, twice.

"Come on, Kiku! You don't need to hide it from your frie-" Eliza stopped for a while then got a piece of paper from Kiku's bag. "Eh… Kiku? What's this?" She asked as she held the paper in front of his face.

Upon seeing the said paper, Kiku immediately turned pink and quickly snatched it from her. Apparently, Eliza managed to find the drawing of Heracles. He really didn't know why he brought the drawing in the first place.

Eliza just stared at him surprised, and then she began to squeal in delight. "Awww! Does my little Kiku have a crush?" she started jumping around and teasing the flustered Japanese man.

"No!" He protested. "It's not like that at all!"

"Oh my god, Kiku… Does this mean, you're gay now?!" Elizabeta squealed again and gave him a hug. As the Japanese man tried to release himself from her grasp, Eliza whispered to him with a grin: "So… who's the lucky man?"

Kiku became as red as Antonio's tomatoes. "He's not real…" he mumbled, hoping that she didn't hear what he said.

"What do you mean 'not real'?" Eliza asked him with a slightly disappointed look.

"Well… I actually drew him out of imagination." He said with a disappointed look like Eliza's.

"Awww, don't be sad Kiku!" Eliza said with a smile as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find the one! Girl or boy, I think you're fit for both!" she chuckled.

Kiku became slightly pink after Eliza's remark but then gave a sly smile. "Arigato…"

**RIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG! **

Every student in the hall ran towards their rooms after hearing the bell. Immediately, Eliza grabbed Kiku's arm and ran towards their classroom.

"Come on, Kiku! We need to get there before class starts. And I heard there's a new student as well!" She said as she dragged Kiku down the hall, turning left and right making the poor Japanese man dizzy from turning.

"New student?" he asked as he tried to release from her grasp then run beside her.

"Yeah! That's why I called you for a meeting; I was hoping you could get to know him for a fanfic I'll make." She replied then gave a smile.

Kiku became flustered once again. "Why?" He asked her then opened the door to the classroom.

"I've been lacking imagination right now so I thought you could help me!" She said as she entered the room, followed by Kiku.

"Well I'll talk to you later Kiku! See you!" Eliza bid him goodbye as she went to a group of girls.

Kiku waved her goodbye then went to his seat. Conveniently, his seat was beside a window. Just like a stereo-typical anime whose lead character sits near a window. He sighed as he looked out the school had a beautiful garden so it was refreshing to look at.

He continued to stare deeply at the garden until he heard the door open again. He jotted up and everyone rushed back to their seats.

"Good morning everyone… We have a new student here. Come out and introduce yourself please?" The professor said.

Everyone looked at the door, eager to find out who's the new student. Kiku followed as well and waited for the student to come out. Eliza did say that he should befriend him right?

After a few seconds, the door finally opened to reveal a sleepy brunette. The man had green eyes and was tall. He even had a small 'ahoge' which looked like Feliciano and Lovino's curls were glued together.

Kiku's eyes widened in shock, he looked just like Heracles! He turned his head to Eliza, who also shared the same expression as him. She looked at him as well and pointed at the student and whispered: "I thought you said he wasn't real?!"

"He wasn't!" He whispered back.

"But he's standing in front of us, how can he be an imagination?! He looks exactly like him!" She whispered again. But after that, Kiku looked back at the teacher.

"This young man came from Greece and went here to study. What's your name?" The professor asked the new student.

"…. My name is… Heracles Karpusi…" He said slowly.

This made Kiku fall out of his chair. Everyone looked at him in shock then they started whispering.

"Mr. Honda…" The professor called his attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am…" Kiku said. "I'm sorry, please continue." He bowed then fixed his chair again.

"Alright… So like I was about to say, Heracles here is from Greece. He had some problems back there so he moved here. Be nice to him okay?" The professor told them and the students just gave a nod. "You will sit beside Mr. Honda, the one with black hair near the window."

"… Okay…" He said as he made his way beside Kiku. As soon as he sat down he greeted the Japanese man beside him. "Hi…" He whispered.

"Hello, I am Kiku Honda." Kiku said politely. "You may call me Kiku if you like, Heracles-san."

"Alright… It's nice to meet you.." Heracles said as he shook his hand.

Kiku gave him a small smile again then looked at Eliza who had a creepy grin on her face. He just gave a deep sigh; today will definitely be a long day…

* * *

A/N: I'm finally done! So school's going to start in a month and I'm currently preparing for it. So if you want me to update soon, you better nag at me to do so! HAHAHAHA! So please review and criticize because I want to improve for all of you! And if you like USUK, please read my story I Found You (shameless advertising :D). I love you all!

Shine bright like a Doitsu,

_Kick-arse Hero_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia because I don't know how to draw guys ;u;

A/N: First of all, I'M SORRY FOR THE HIATUS. At least I'm done with the gamer business, at least a little… And for the first time, I'll reply to reviews! Kesesese… So thank you for the favorites follows and reviews! And before I start, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! X3 *eats Birthday cake*

Warnings: Nothing nothing… ^^

* * *

=:-The Best Art-:=

_Chapter 3_

* * *

"… And that's why X is equal to 68, so remember to always do the parentheses first." The professor said.

**RIIIINNNGGG!**

"Class, remember to do the homework in your text books, page 206 part 1 until 2!" The professor called out, which was then followed by muffled 'yes's, 'okay's and 'whatever's.

Everyone made their way out of the room and Kiku was about to go out as well when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Kiku…" Heracles whispered "Do you know where this room is?" He asked while pointing to something on his schedule.

Kiku squinted for a while and immediately recognized the room. "Heracles-san, that's beside the room I'm going to, how about we walk together?" Kiku offered.

"Hmm… Sure…" He whispered and started walking with him.

"So, is it alright if I get to know you more?" Kiku asked him, remember what Eliza said? Befriend him!

"Well, I like… Cats." He said.

"I actually have a cat at home, his name is Pochi." Kiku replied.

And for the rest of the time, Kiku and Heracles had chatted endlessly. Everyone noticed how fast their relationship was (not that way dudes ;D), they we're complete strangers and now they're chattering and laughing at times. They acted like they've known each other for years, but actually not. Soon they finally reached the room; room 192, the History room.

"I guess I'll see you later, Heracles-san? How about lunch?" Kiku asked him before he went to the room beside 192; which was the Art room.

Heracles gave a smile "Sure, see you later Kiku…" and then they parted.

But when Kiku was about to go in, he was interrupted by Eliza who looked very happy.

"So how's it going Kiku?!" She squealed.

"I'm fine Eliza-san how abou-" Kiku replied but got interrupted once again.

"NO I'm talking about you and Heracles! You guys seem awfully close…" She nudged him and gave a wink.

"Eh…" Kiku gave a small blush "Well, I've managed to get to know him more, and he seems fine. I think he's alright…" He said with a small smile.

Eliza gave a smile and said "That's good, Kiku!".

"Arigato Eliza-san. I apologize but I have to go, see you later Eliza-san." He bowed and turned around.

"So later at lunch Kiku?" She called him before he went in.

"I'm sorry Eliza-san but I asked Heracles if he wants to stay with me, gomen. How about you stay with Roderich-san instead?" He said.

Eliza's face lightened up and gave another grin. "Hehe thanks Kiku! See ya!" She bid goodbye and ran to her room. Kiku watched her as she ran, and as soon as she turned to a sharp left, he went inside.

_**During Lunch…**_

Kiku waited patiently for Heracles, he managed to find a good place where they could talk more since the cafeteria was very crowded and noisy. He had his bento in front of him and was looking around the café. He managed to catch a glance of his friends; Eliza followed his advice and sat with Roderich while Alfred was annoying poor Arthur.

After a while, Kiku finally found Heracles who was walking around the Café, he assumed he was looking for him.

"Heracles-san!" Kiku called him.

Heracles turned around and saw Kiku waving at him. He approached him and sat down with the Japanese man. He gave a smile and greeted him. "Hello Kiku…"

"Konnichiwa." He greeted him back. "How are you doing so far?"

"It's alright… I guess. But… I still miss.. Greece." He said then stifled a yawn.

"Why is that? I hope you don't mind if I ask that…" Kiku asked him then took a bite from his salmon.

"Hmm… Okay, but it will take a long time though…" He replied sleepily then he continued. "Well it was really nice and quiet there. And back in school, I fell in love with a girl named Sakura. She was from Japan… But I had… a rival named Sadiq. He kept bullying me and no matter what happened, Sakura was there for me… But the bullying never ceased, it was so bad that we constantly had to go to the Principal's office. That's when my parents made me move here, it made me very sad and I said goodbye to her. She told me that she'll join me soon but I don't know if she's telling the truth…" Heracles finished.

Kiku didn't reply. He just stared at Heracles' sad face; he must have loved it there… "…I'm sorry, really. I hope I do anything to cheer you up." He bowed at him.

Heracles stared at him then replied "It's alright if it may take a while, but I have you Kiku… Thank you for being kind to me during my first day…"

Kiku became pink "You're welcome, Heracles-san. How about we get out of here for now and walk around the school?"

Heracles stood up and got his tray of what used to have Moussaka* and whispered "Alright then… But I'll see you outside, that guy wants to talk to you…" then he went to get rid of the tray.

"See you outside then." Kiku said then looked for the 'guy' who wanted to talk to him. He soon found Alfred running to him.

"KIKUUUUUUU!" Alfred yelled.

"Hello Alfred-san, what do you need to talk about?" Kiku asked him.

Alfred stopped for a while to breathe then answered Kiku "Well Artie's chasing me and I need to find a total heroic place to hide, got any ideas?" He grinned.

"How about the trash bins?" Kiku suggested.

"Kay thanks dude, gotta run!" Alfred thanked him then started running away to the dump.

Kiku watched him run away then fixed his bento box, wrapped it back in its hanker chief and went outside.

* * *

A/N: Yaaaay! I'm done! And the trip to Singapore was fun! If I have readers from there, thanks for making it awesome! So school's being such a butt so please continue your nagging! It helps you know ;D And Moussaka is a Greek dish! (Tell me if I'm wrong, alright?)

Happy Birthday to me,

_Kick-arse Hero_

* * *

=:-Replies to Reviews-:=

**Aphrodi-** I could have sworn your name was from Inazuma Eleven… That used to be my favorite! ^w^ Anyways, thank you for that review and I know that's creepy but it fits right there. And thank you for those compliments! You're flattering me! I hope you liked this!

**ladyaqua99-** I love people falling out of chairs too, its amusing! XD Here's the update though, and thanks you for nagging. :D Enjoy the chapter!

**K-chan-** Heehee I'm glad you're happy about it, it's because of the readers ;u;. Thank you very much for all of those compliments, you're flattering me, really. And thanks for being patient and please enjoy the chapter! And the second review was necessary! I finally found out what it really meant, thanks for that! :3

**PurpleMousefurGomez-** Thank you for the favorite! And I hope you loved the chapter as well!

**Flyingkitties20- **Thank you for your patience! And here's the chapter! Please enjoy :3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; if I did, I DECLARE A CROSS-OVER RIGHT NOW.

A/N: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THAT! I HAD SO MUCH WORK TO DO AND I HAD TO REVIEW FOR THIS ENTRANCE EXAM! ;A; But, not to worry my dears, I am back! And of course the drill, thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews! They make me cry :'D And I may not be able to write as often as before, because of school and I'm getting into 2 new fandoms: Shingeki no Kyojin and Kuroko no Basuke.

Warnings: Just one; a horrible attempt to make a better dialogue for Greece… *Sulks*

* * *

=:-The Best Art-:=

_Chapter 4_

After the whole 'Alfred incident', Kiku met Heracles outside the Cafeteria doors like he said. Kiku fixed his tie and his blazer; he of course should look presentable, it's the respectful way. He then looked at Heracles; he didn't mind his appearance because he left his tie loose and a button undone.

"Heracles-san," Kiku asked out of the blue "I hope you don't mind if you tell me about Sakura-san?"

"Oh, why?" Heracles asked him.

"I'm curious, she seems nice. You don't mind, right?" Kiku replied.

"Okay…" Heracles accepted.

"But I don't really think it's a good idea to talk in a loud place..." Heracles said as he pointed out to the many students in the hallway. "Why not stay in a better place?"

"Of course…" Kiku replied. "I hope you don't mind staying at the school's botanical garden. There are tables and chairs there."

"Why not? I'd like to see more of the campus…" Heracles smiled lightly.

So to explain, Hetalia World Academy is a prestigious school for gifted students around the world. The only two ways to get in is either and invitation from the school headmaster himself, or through entrance exams which are said to be quite hard. It is one of the best schools in the world; with the botanical garden, well-ventilated classrooms, the best professors or coaches, it's truly an honor to be accepted here.

Moving on, Heracles and Kiku were now walking to the garden. If Kiku recalled, it was just a few minutes to get there since outside the windows in the café there was a clear view of the garden. It didn't take long when they started to smell eucalyptuses in the hallway.

"And I'm guessing we're near, Kiku?" Heracles asked the Japanese man.

"Hai…" Kiku replied. After a left turn, the two were in front of two clear doors. At the same time, Kiku and Heracles opened the doors and were greeted by exotic plants, trees and beautiful flowers; each one from a different nation.

"Wow…" Heracles looked at his surroundings in astonishment. He walked around and touched marigolds which were quite popular in Greece; but he was surprised to see it with a red-orange pigment.

Kiku began to speak up, "The school uses this botanical garden for chemistry or experiments. We sometimes study here in science so we could study better. They also hire some botanists to breed the flowers, so that gives them the red-orange pigment."

"Oh…" Heracles replied.

Kiku then approached Heracles then tapped him on the shoulder. "Shall we go, Heracles?"

Heracles turned around and followed Kiku. As they walked, he observed every plant; there were truly a variety of plants and god knows how much it cost!

It took a while, but they soon reached the center of the garden; which had chairs and tables which hung vines since its design was abstract and had open spaces. Kiku took a deep breath and loosened up then walked to the table and dropped his bag on it.

Heracles followed him and took a seat on one of the chair. He then looked up at Kiku who then asked "So what do you want to know about her first?"

Kiku pondered for a moment. "Why not Sakura-san's physical features? I believe she must have been beautiful…"

"Sure. She has raven black hair which reached her shoulders." Heracles said and Kiku started sketching. "She has brown eyes and a small smile. Her hair has a small Cherry Blossom pin at the side of her hair. I'd say she's short, and she always has a faint blush."

Kiku nodded as his hand moved around his sketchbook gracefully.

"I won't be surprised; her last name is Honda too." Heracles added. "It is a popular name in Japan right?"

Kiku stopped for a while and drew again. "Quite popular, Heracles-san. So she's Japanese too?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay…"

After a few seconds of chatter, the two didn't speak to each other. Heracles admired the beauty of the flowers around him; there were orchids upon the trees of different colors, daffodils were scattered around each tree and many much more. On the other hand, Kiku was still busy sketching the girl.

A few more minutes passed, and Kiku was almost done. Heracles began to walk around the tables and observing the orchids. As Kiku was about to finish, he put his pencil down and observed his work. He looked at it wide-eyed and gave a short gasp.

Sakura looks like him! In a girl version!

Kiku wouldn't get rid of his ridiculous face until Heracles noticed that the sound of the pencil moving stopped. He approached him slowly and then asked him if he was okay.

"Kiku, are you okay?" he asked.

Kiku looked behind him. "Hai, I'm done with the drawing though. Would you like to see?" he said as he gave Heracles the sketch book.

Heracles took it from him and examined it carefully. He looked a bit surprised then gave a light smile. "Thanks Kiku. It looks like her so much…"

"You're welcome, Heracles-san." Kiku smiled back at him and got back his sketch book.

"Would you like to learn more about her? I'd be glad to do so…" Heracles asked as he took a seat once more.

"Why not?" Kiku said then began to listen carefully.

"Okay she's…" Heracles began.

They took nearly half an hour talking about Sakura, Heracles' school in Greece and a lot more. Luckily, their lunch time was 1 hour and 15 minutes so they had tons of time to talk. Kiku started smiling most of the time as he spoke to him and so did Heracles. And for the first time, Kiku was not as lonely as before.

* * *

A/N: OMG THIS IS SO SHORT I'M SORRY ;A; Once again, I am sorry for the long wait and forgive me instead of scolding me for waiting nearly two months for this. But the more you scold the more I update (?). HAHAHA! Hope you like it, and if I have a reader here who watches SNK and KNB, BROFIST ME!

I got moves like Jaeger,

_Kick-arse Hero_

* * *

=:-Replies to Reviews-:=

**ladyknights104- ***gives a cookie* I swear to flying mint bunny this isn't sorcery. I don't even know how either, but I'll leave it to your imagination... XD Thanks for reviewing!

**TheSlayerGirl- **I'm sorry! ;n; I hope this had a better dialogue than before. Thanks for the review though!

**ladyaqua99- **Glad to hear I was right! I'm so sorry for the delay, and I hope this was able to make up for it. ;n;

**K-chan- **For some reasons, I can't wait to hear from you XD. I'm so glad to hear that I'm one of your faves, I'm very honored! I'm sorry if this was so late, and I hope you'd understand since I know you're very enthusiastic! Hope you liked it! :3

**Aphrodi- **I'm glad to see another fan, though I gone out of that fandom long ago I still have my information about it XD. Thank you so much, and I wish he wasn't a wimp back then either... XD Hope you liked it~


End file.
